Future's End (episode)
After encountering a Federation timeship from the future, Voyager is flung back to Earth... and into the 20th century. Summary ''Voyager'' encounters an artificially generated graviton disruption, from which the 29th century timeship ''Aeon'' emerges, firing on Voyager. The pilot of the timeship, Captain Braxton, claims that Voyager will be responsible for a temporal explosion in the 29th century that will destroy the entire solar system. Captain Janeway responds with force to calm Braxton and eventually Voyager overpowers the timeship, causing Braxton to lose control of it. The graviton field begins to collapse and both ships are pulled in. Voyager finds itself in orbit around Earth, but in the 20th century. *''Operations Officer's log, supplemental. We've been on full sensor alert, looking for signs that anyone else has detected Voyager. As a precaution, I've also asked Neelix and Kes to monitor all media broadcasts. '' The search for Captain Braxton and his timeship begins; however, Braxton arrived 30 years earlier than Voyager, and crash-landed in a remote area of the mountains. He was unable to reach the ship in time, and instead it was found by Henry Starling, who began exploiting its 29th-century technology, beginning the microcomputer revolution of the 20th century. Thirty years later, a young woman named Rain Robinson is hired by Starling to watch for a certain kind of radiation (gamma radiation from Voyager's nacelles, though she didn't know it). She reports her findings to Starling, but is not to reveal her discovery to anyone else. When she found the radiation, Voyager received a standard greeting from Rain's Observatory. In response, Tuvok and Tom Paris were sent to find whatever information she had gathered and destroy it. Rain caught them, but all three were then forced to flee the observatory when Starling's assistant, Dunbar, attempted to vaporize them. Janeway and Chakotay break into Starling's office and begin downloading his database, hoping to find where the timeship is being kept, just as Starling walks in. He threatens them and orders Ensign Harry Kim to abort the download. Kim knows the Captain is in trouble, but as transporters were damaged by the rift, he orders the ship into low orbit for emergency transport, rescuing Janeway and Chakotay. Unfortunately, Voyager is spotted by someone videotaping a backyard barbecue, and the footage is seen by television viewers across the U.S. Quotes "Who are you, and what's that thing in your pants?" "I beg your pardon?" :- Rain Robinson and Tuvok (referring to a tricorder) "Nobody'll know the difference!" "I'll know Sharon. He's my brother how can I face him knowing that our son is his son?" "All you need to know Jack is that I love you!" :- Sharon and Jack on the soap opera "The Doctor... a man with the worst taste in clothing ever! Mr Tuvok, what a freakasaurus! Has the guy ever cracked a smile?... and you, Tom Paris, handsome, in a ''Howdie-Doodie kind of way, kind of goofy, but at the same time you're perhaps the most intelligent guy I've ever met..."'' :- Rain, about the members of Voyager's crew she'd met "Mister Leisure-suit" :- Rain, describing The Doctor "What does it mean, groovy?" :- Tuvok to Tom Paris Background Information * This episode marks the first mention of a future Starfleet that monitors and repairs the timeline. In this case it is the 29th century Starfleet using a timeship. Timeships exist as part of Starfleet beginning in the 26th century if not sooner, (TNG: "A Matter of Time") but all previous mentions only concerned Federation historians using the ships to study the past. *Janeway states in this episode that she "doesn't know what her relatives were doing this far back in history (1996)" but in the episode "11:59" she appeared to have extensive knowledge of a relative of hers living in the year 2000. Links and References Guest Stars *Sarah Silverman as Rain Robinson *Allan G. Royal as Braxton Special Guest Star *Ed Begley, Jr. as Henry Starling Co-Stars *Susan Patterson as Ensign Kaplan *Barry Wiggins as Sims (credited as Policeman) *Christian R. Conrad as Dunbar *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Aeon (''Aeon''-type), Arizona, astrophysics, "B" movie, Barstow, Benetton, Blaine, Bride of the Corpse, California, Caltech, Chateau Coeur, chronometric data, Chronowerx Industries, computer, Dave, DY-100, Earth, Edsel, e-mail, Fourier spectral analysis, force field, gamma emission, gigabyte, graviton matrix, Griffith Observatory, groovy, Halley's comet, hard drive, Hermosa Earthquake, High Sierras, Hollywood, HyperPro PC, isograted circuit, JPL, Jack, Jessica, Jim, KGB, laser, Los Angeles, Mars, meteorite, Orgy of the Walking Dead, paradox, pinball, pizza, polaron pulse, radio, Santa Cruz, Santa Monica, satellite, Saturn, science fiction, secret agent, SETI, SETI greeting, Sharon, soda, soap opera, Soviet Union, Soviet spy satellite, space-time continuum, Starfleet Academy, stone knives and bearskins, subatomic disruptor, taxicab, telephone, temporal matrix, temporal rift, tennis, thermal radiation, theta band filter, transporter, transtator, tricorder, truck, Turn-of-the-Millenium Technology, Twinlab, 247-Baker, UFO, ultraviolet radiation, United States of America, USSR, weather balloon Category:VOY episodes de:Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil I nl:Future's End, Deel I